


The Puppy Picture Didn't Deserve that Fate

by Kingalexdreaming



Series: In a Wonderful Land Named Canada [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Coloring, Crayons, Drabble, I use the words crayon and coloring way too many times in this, I'm Sorry, I'm nervous to post this tbh, It's real short, M/M, More later - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Short, Tantrum, That's right, This is probably bad, This may be a series, almost a tantrum, no beta we die like men, oh well, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingalexdreaming/pseuds/Kingalexdreaming
Summary: I'll add a better title later. Leave me alone.





	The Puppy Picture Didn't Deserve that Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a nsap fic, so be gentle. 
> 
> Also it's the first for this fandom, so I'm scared. Be gentle with me please.
> 
> This doesn't contain age regression yet because it's kind of a prequel to a series I'm thinking about doing though it may just end up as a stand-alone if I chicken out of doing it, ya know?
> 
> It's really short so sorry, I guess. This also isn't my best work and I'm not used to posting on this site yet.
> 
> Extra extra gentle with me.

Ralph growled at himself as he tried to calmly color the picture in front of him, accidently snapping the brown crayon in his hand. Tossing it into the table, he scolded down at the puppy picture. The bow around its neck was red and now knew it would have look better as a purple. The puppy itself was supposed to have been a light brown but his rough method of coloring turned it into a dark shade. The whole thing was sloppily done and wasn't completely finished.

Occasionally, whenever Kara or Luther were around to supervise, Ralph would get to play with little Alice and he had formed a habit of bringing them pictures. But now his picture was ruined because he had broke his only brown.

Feeling especially displeased with his situation, Ralph snatched up the puppy and crumpled it into a ball, throwing it into a corner of the room. The unopened box of crayons followed shortly after, causing them to end up all over the floor. Though he, as all androids, didn't need to breathe, he breathed heavily. Ralph felt himself start to twitch and quickly stood up, beginning to pace around the room and mumble quietly to himself.

"Ralph? Are you okay?" He heard someone ask behind him before a pair of arms was wrapped around his middle.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he answered, trying to keep any sounds of frustration out of his tone. "R-R-Ralph is fine."

"Are you sure, Ralph?" This time the question was asked by many people speaking in unison. 

He frantically nodded. "Ralph is sure!" A hand started to thread through his hair, brushing it.

"Can you look at us, young one?" He was asked gently. Slowly, Ralph looked at the smiling Jerry in front of him who was touching his hair before looking around the room at the others. One of them was picking up the crayons from the floor and another was high on him from behind. The fourth wasn't to be seen.

Ralph didn't really understand how the hive mind worked. It honestly just confused him how they considered themselves one person, yet many. He lived with four of them in Canada, not too far away from where Kara and Luther lived with Alice. The rest of the Jerrys stayed behind to offer their help in Detroit. Ralph appreciated how they allowed him to number the four and how they wore different colored shirts for him. "Where's J -Jerry thr-three?"

Jerry two (in a red shirt) released Ralph and walked around to stand with Jerry one (in blue). He's at the store, " they answered. Jerry four (in yellow) piped up and added on. "I've let him know that you also need a new pack of crayons. A big pack this time."

Jerry one made his way out of the room while Jerry two wrapped an arm around his shoulder and started to lead Ralph after him. In answer of Ralph's unspoken question, he said, "You're covered in dirt! Probably from playing with Alice today. We're giving you a bath! And yes. You have to."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have no idea what age regression/non-sexual age play is, I'm a switch so feel free to ask me in the comments, at my email (kingalexdreaming@gmail.com), or at my tumblr (@kingalexdreaming).
> 
> Or just talk to me. 
> 
> I'm lonely.


End file.
